Stay
by bulmoose
Summary: Another drabble I did for my RP account


The Saiyan prince, Vegeta, had been living with her for almost a year and a half now. She was now quite used to his presence, as was her mother and father. They had even fallen into a routine. It had been the same for a while, up until a few months ago, they added something new to their schedule. Sex. Yes, somehow, her and the arrogant Saiyan prince ended up sleeping with each other. At first, she thought it might have been just a one night thing. They had gotten all of their frustrations out, and then it was back to their normal lives. Instead, almost every night now, they spent the night together, in his bed, after a few hours of fun.

It was a pleasant surprise when she would get up to leave after their bouts, and he would catch her arm just before she lifted herself off the bed, pulling her back down next to him. She didn't know what it meant, but she wasn't going to deny the usually stiff, uncaring Saiyan prince a night of intense cuddling. Bulma had promised herself on the first night that she wouldn't get emotionally invested into this 'relationship' of sorts. In the morning, it was always as if nothing ever happened. He would still wake up before her, not giving her the chance to kiss him good morning. He was still quiet at the breakfast table, or any time they sat down for a meal. It was rather annoying how he could be so passionate when they were alone, but so aloof and cold when others were around.

One morning, Bulma had awoke in his bed for the first time in a few weeks. They hadn't been together intimately for a while since Vegeta had left to train on some remote island. When he hadn't come back last night, Bulma had lost hope on his return. She went to bed, and was almost asleep when her bedroom door was opened. Opening her eyes slowly, she tried to make out the figure standing in her door way. All she had to do was look at the flame shaped hair to realize it was him. She didn't know what to do at first, he stood there for a few moments before moving to the side of her bed. She could smell the sweat and dirt on him from days of being without a shower. It was repugnant, and for a moment she considered telling him to go take a shower.

That was until he bent down and laid his hand on the side of her face. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. He stayed there for a moment, crouched down next to her, moving his face to the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply a few times. After a moment or two, he stood up and turned to leave. Clearly, he hadn't noticed she was awake due to the darkness of her room. As his hand reached her door handle, she opened her mouth to speak, then shut it, not knowing if she should say anything.

She opened her mouth again and whispered, "Stay." Instantly, his hand dropped from the handle, and he turned around, staring at her for a moment. Then with a few strides, he was back at her bed side, kissing her thoroughly. He instantly removed the blankets from her body and began to feel her. It had only been a few weeks, but truthfully, it felt like years since he had touched her. After kissing her for what seemed like hours, they finally both undressed each other. He put her back down against the bed and began to make love to her. It was different than any time before. It was as if he missed her so much those few weeks he had been gone, that he needed to feel every inch of her that night.

When they had finished, and they were catching their breath, she had fallen to lay on top of his chest. There, she listened to his heartbeat, loud and strong. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. That's when she felt it. The zap in her heart. Of course, she had felt it before when she had lain with him, but nothing like this. That's when she knew that she loved him. She had fallen in love with the ruthless warrior. The cold blooded prince, Vegeta. She decided she was okay with that, although she knew that there was trouble ahead, she was more than willing to drive down that rocky road.


End file.
